Large amounts of video content are made available on the Internet for users to browse and view. To search for a particular video clip, a user of the video content may enter one or more keywords as a query to a search engine to initiate a search process. The search engine may seek out video clips that match the request of the user based on certain criteria, and return to the user with a ranked list of video clips related to the query. One way to perform the search is to match the entered keywords with meta-data associated with each video clip. The meta-data may include the author, actors, and a short description of the video. However, not all video clips are associated with meta-data. Additionally, some video clips are associated with incomplete meta-data. For example, the meta-data of a video clip may just include the author, but may not provide textual description that may be helpful for the search. Thus, there is a significant amount of video content that needs to be annotated or associated with correct meta-data.